The Heinous Painting
The Heinous Painting is the fourty-fifth fanmade case in PetersCorporal's fangame and the first one in the Cultural Center district. Characters Introduced * Elena Smith (Alan Smith's dead wife) * Tiffany Granell (Arthur Granell's descendant) * Roger Ment (Right Art CEO) * Bryan Stefode (Artclan CEO) * Kate Lynn (Musician) * Ned Forsa (Sculptor) * Stephano Drummond (Band manager) * Czsef Pfogubt (Man who doesn't exist) Case Background After being promoted to the Cultural Center, the team remembered Elena Smith's story. Alan Smith's wife had burnt herself to death after his birthday ten years prior to the current storyline. This was the reason behind the Chief's sadness every year on his birthday. Some days passed and Alan's birthday finally arrived. He didn't want to talk about Elena so he asked the player and Evan Day to make sure everything was ok at the museum where Artclan's art exposition was being held. At the museum, a woman called Tiffany Granell said that she'd seen a painting with stains of blood. The team investigated this issue, and it traced them to a mystery of a broken sculpture also bloodstained. It was all about a murder case, with a man called Simon Dualdare as the victim. A musician called Kate Lynn told the team that if they wanted to claim justice, they shouldn't talk to Bryan Stefode to avoid getting in danger. The true killer was arrested and it turned out to be a tourist called Dennis Holghe. He killed Simon because he had cheated on him by giving him a fake check pretending he was lending him money. Dennis was sentenced to 30 years in jail without a chance for parole. The day after the case, one of the suspects who is also the CEO of a company called Right Art (Roger Ment), said he needed help to find a note he had lost at the museum. Evan and the player found it and on it, there was a name and two phone numbers. The name was "Czsef Pfogubt", which made Evan wonder if he was foreign or if it was even a real name. He called Lindsey Vain and she said that there was nobody called Czsef Pfogubt in their database, and that the two phone numbers didn't exist either. This made the team wonder who was this Czsef man and what was Roger going to do with him, though he said he just wanted to buy some goods from him for his factory. Exactly four days later after that, Chief Smith appeared and asked the player to solve Elena's suicide case from ten years ago. Victim *'Simon Dualdare' (Found abandoned in a museum with his head bashed.) Murder Weapon *'Hercules' Killer *'Dennis Holghe' Suspects Tiffany Granell (Heiress) Suspect's profile: The suspect is well-off Suspect's appearance: The suspect has white skin - The suspect has a paint stain - The suspect wears a museum visitor badge Roger Ment (Gallery guide) Suspect's profile: The suspect has an art degree - The suspect is well-off Suspect's appearance: The suspect has a paint stain Dennis Holghe (Museum visitor) Suspect's profile: The suspect has an art degree - The suspect is well-off Suspect's appearance: The suspect has white skin - The suspect has a paint stain - The suspect wears a museum visitor badge Bryan Stefode (Artclan's owner) Suspect's profile: The suspect has an art degree - The suspect is well-off Suspect's appearance: The suspect has white skin Kate Lynn (Musician) Suspect's profile: The suspect has an art degree Suspect's appearance: The suspect has white skin - The suspect wears a museum visitor badge Killer's profile *The killer has an art degree *The killer is well-off *The killer has white skin *The killer has a paint stain *The killer wears a museum visitor badge Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1: Dirty Picture *Investigate Paintings gallery (Clues: Bloodstained portrait) *Examine Bloodstained portrait (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood (4:00:00) *Ask the witness if she noticed something else *Interrogate the gallery guide *Investigate Sculptures gallery (Clues: Broken sculpture) *Examine Broken sculpture (Result: Sculpture) *Examine Sculpture (Result: Blue substance) *Analyze Blue substance (6:00:00) *Ask the visitor about the sculpture *Go to Chapter 2 (1 star) Chapter 2: Artistic masterwork *Inform Bryan Stefode about the case *Investigate Music gallery (Clues: Victim's body) *Autopsy the victim's body (18:00:00) *Interrogate the musician *Investigate Exhibition wall (Clues: Paint tube, Torn pages) *Examine Paint tube (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints (Result: Tiffany Granell's fingerprints) *Ask Tiffany if she paints *Examine Torn pages (Result: Checks) *Ask Dennis if he owed money to the victim *Ask Roger if Dennis lent him money *Go to Chapter 3 (2 stars) Chapter 3: The art case *Investigate Sculptures (Clues: Torn card) *Examine Torn card (Result: Simon's gaffette) *See if Roger worked with the victim *Talk to Bryan Stefode about Artclan *Investigate Scenery (Clues: Surveillance camera) *See what Kate wants to tell you *Analyze Surveilance camera (6:00:00) *Arrest killer *Go to Art Battles 1 (1 star) Art Battles 1 - The Unreal Man: *Buy tickets from Kate *Investigate Music gallery (Clues: Broken cup) *Examine Broken cup (Result: Cup) *Examine Cup (Result: Drink sample) *Analyze Drink sample (4:00:00) *Tell Kate why she can't sing (Reward: Burger) *Roger wants to talk to you *Investigate Paintings gallery (Clues: Torn note) *Examine Torn note (Result: Faded note) *Examine Faded note (Result: Czsef Pfogubt's note) *Give Roger the information he needs (Reward: Painter overall) *Bryan Stefode needs something *Investigate Sculptures gallery (Clues: Trash bin) *Examine Trash bin (Result: Lighter) *Examine Lighter (Result: Bryan Stefode's lighter) *Return Bryan his lighter (Reward: 18,000 coins) *Investigate Next Case (1 star) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Townville